


@韩主旻先生的方向盘

by nowpleaseexcusemeow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowpleaseexcusemeow/pseuds/nowpleaseexcusemeow
Summary: · 灵感来自很久很久很久之前，问阿年想不想点梗，阿年说想看猫总开车。但我估计这件事因为太久远她已经忘了。btw，她的意思是想看，猫总驾驶汽车……· 化用了猫总生贺，车厘子的那张开屏中，MC脖子上那条项链的内容。





	@韩主旻先生的方向盘

**Author's Note:**

> · 灵感来自很久很久很久之前，问阿年想不想点梗，阿年说想看猫总开车。但我估计这件事因为太久远她已经忘了。btw，她的意思是想看，猫总驾驶汽车……  
> · 化用了猫总生贺，车厘子的那张开屏中，MC脖子上那条项链的内容。

MC匆匆赶过来的时候，手机铃声已经停止了。屏幕显示有一个来自济希的未接来电。还有来自RFA的高亮提示，同样是来自济希。顺便一提，这是Seven给聊天室增添的新功能，只是通常被用来“召唤”一些奇妙的……事物，譬如@今天的第五杯咖啡，@宇宙只此一份的美貌，@太空站里的HBC，@维护中的lololol服务器。  
韩主旻先生对此的评价是，我不需要@的功能，我需要什么都用黑魔法召唤术。  
济希：……Luciel，能麻烦你帮我把ID修改成黑魔法召唤术吗？

可当下显然不是这种轻松的场景。MC知道主旻今早有个很重要的项目会议，显然身为秘书室长的济希，理应是很难有时间搭理C&R之外的事情的。  
难道是主旻出了什么事？MC的心悬了起来。她立刻回拨了电话，电话响了一声就被接了起来。  
“抱歉用到了群内的Tag功能，只是情况让我有点着急，想要快点和你确认一下。”济希说，“是这样的，韩理事刚和我说，他要练习开车。让我立刻联系最好的教练。”  
济希的叙述条理清晰，声音平稳，用词一丝不苟。可MC却觉得她一定是听错了或者漏听了什么。  
“啊？练习开车？？发，发生了什么吗？”  
“我也正是想知道这一点。……你和韩理事都还好吗？”济希的语气有一点小心翼翼。  
MC很认真地回想了一遍，：“应该是吧？我没觉得有什么异常的。还是我漏掉了什么……”  
济希说，“你能考虑劝说韩理事放弃这个计划吗？如果可以的话，我会尽量拖延找教练的时间的。嗯，或许不需要我拖延，毕竟韩理事总是非常重视你的意见。 ”  
MC当然答应。她同济希道谢。然而济希却说：“其实是我感谢你才对，毕竟这原本都是我的工作。我在想，在处理韩理事私人生活相关的事情上，我现在是不是变得太依赖你了。”济希的语气里有一点苦恼。  
“当然不是。”MC说，“你总能想到我我超开心的。不单只是因为这是与主旻和我相关的事情。其实无论什么事情，我都很希望可以帮到你呀。”  
“……谢谢你。”济希把她的感情都放在了简单的言语里，她在挂上电话前补充到，“对了，其实知道你和韩理事之间一切都好，我就放心了。”

挂了电话，MC躺在沙发上对着天花板思考，到底是哪里出了问题，明明这一段时间他们的生活非常平静，除了身为理事的主旻，最近为了一个新的项目每天加班到深夜才能回来。  
“真的很抱歉，这是C&R进入这个领域后的第一个项目，所以非常关键。”主旻在连续三个晚上超过十一点才到家后这么和MC说。  
MC当然表示理解与支持，“韩理事您尽管忙，我会好好照顾您的伊丽莎白三世的。”  
“还有我的妻子。”韩理事说，“不过，我还是更想亲自照顾我的妻子。”  
只是现实总是比心愿残酷。那之后的半个月，韩理事几乎每天和MC相处的时光都被大幅压缩。  
难道是因为他最近加班压力太大？MC想。只是济希的意思，主旻显然不是想要飙车解压。  
就在她思索的时候，伊丽莎白三世慢悠悠地走到沙发旁边，动作敏捷地跃上沙发，然后在MC的肚子上趴了下来。MC伸手一下一下地抚摸着伊丽莎白柔软顺滑的毛发。  
“伊丽莎白三世，你知道吗，你的韩理事要练习开车。”她们四目相对，MC觉得她在伊丽莎白的蓝色眼睛里看到了忧虑。  
要不然，把主旻所有的车喷上伊丽莎白三世的涂装好了。这样主旻一定不舍得对车痛下杀手。此刻的MC已经进入了漫无目的胡思乱想的境界，只是她随即否定了这个想法。对于韩主旻先生而言，买辆新车大概比自己买杯奶茶还果断，毕竟她还需要思考一下奶茶的卡路里和糖分对自己体重的影响。  
还是要从根源上来解决这件事情，这样才能药到病除。MC想。所以当务之急，是搞清楚到底是什么原因让韩理事突然想练习开车。

快到中午十分，忙碌一早晨的大家终于空了下来。  
最先看到济希的信息的是Zen。  
ZEN：？？？韩主旻那个家伙不会又干了什么事情吧？？？？我以为他和MC结婚之后，对自己反省过了？？？  
707：终于有人正确使用我的@功能了，我就说这是一个超级有用的功能。@God Seven从来不会失手的编写程序的左手。  
ZEN：我从来不知道你是左撇子？不对，键盘不是该用双手吗？  
707：God Seven的右手需要精确地操控拿捏每一片Honey Buddha Chips的力度。  
济希加入了聊天室，却只是发了一串省略号。  
MC：嗯，主旻说想要练习开车。  
聊天室安静了一瞬间，然后立刻热烈起来。  
ZEN：我靠！  
ZEN：我靠那个家伙今天不会该吃错了什么吧？？？！！  
ZEN：等等，那MC你呢？身体没事吧？  
707：lol！  
707：人们当下的痛苦来源于跨出舒适区的范围。但人生的终极痛苦则在于只能活在舒适区之内。选自《人的自我建立与毁灭》。第五卷第八章。  
707：但当务之急，我得去更新一下我车库的安全系统。  
济希：……不，这件事不会发生的。  
MC：我也非常担心……  
ZEN：不过他到底怎么突然又心血来潮想要开车了？他不是有司机吗？  
707：车神金司机。  
ZEN：他能去开点别的什么无害的车吗？  
流星此刻才迟迟加入了聊天室。  
流星：主旻想开车？他是想和MC开车  
这句话让聊天室再次安静了一下。  
707：lol，主旻想和MC开车。  
ZEN：……  
济希：……  
MC：……  
流星：抱歉刚刚被旁边的同学碰了一下，没打完就发出去了。食堂人太多了。  
他审视了一下自己的留言和大家的省略号，意识到自己说了一句可能会让人误解的话。  
流星：？？？不是这个意思！  
MC：如果是这样的话，那我觉得他的车技完全不需要额外的练习……  
聊天室沉默了。不知道是谁带的头，总之大家依次@韩主旻，然后沉默地退出了聊天室。  
MC看着手机屏幕，觉得刚刚的自己一定是因为某位理事要练习开车的壮举压力过大，才口不择言的。  
虽然她当然宁愿那位理事要开的是那种车，这样至少不会有性命之忧。

今天的韩理事照旧在下午的时候给MC打了电话，“今天应该可以和你一起吃饭，虽然等下有一个临时会议。对方临时更改一些要求，所以我们需要开会讨论。我会尽量把会议控制在两个小时之内的，等我一起吃晚餐好吗？”  
明明是每一件事上都从不曾敷衍的她的人，只是练习开车这么重要的事，为何没有与她商量。MC打算抓住今天主旻难得的可以早点结束工作的机会。她决定去接他下班，并且只和济希说了自己的计划。  
婚后她发现，在工作上一向提倡公私分明的韩主旻先生，意外地非常喜欢她去C&R找他这件事。可是每次她去C&R，韩理事都会想方设法地提早结束工作。为了不干扰他的工作，或者说不给济希增加不必要的工作，她尽量避免这件事的发生。然而今天情况特殊。她想要给他一个小小的惊喜。因为这样一来，也许她就更容易问出这个困扰了她一个白天的问题了。  
一切计划都进行得非常顺利，除了她忘记带移动充电器这件事。MC一个人坐在韩理事办公室的沙发上，看着电量只剩下百分之三的手机，叹了一口气。济希也在会议室里，她当然不想以这样不要紧的事情去打扰他们的工作。  
她想起主旻曾经和他说过，他办工作右边最下面的抽屉，放的是普通的生活用品。他让她可以随意使用。  
MC抱着或许有充电线的想法，打开了抽屉。抽屉里很整齐，用透明的亚克力盒子做了分隔与收纳。她一眼看到了充电线，然而却被旁边那样与抽屉内其他东西的风格截然不同的物品吸引了。那是一条choker，细长的红色缎带在脖子上绕两圈还绰绰有余。上面有一枚做工精致的金色吊坠。丝缎两端的同色五金扣环上各坠着一颗珍珠，其中一端还挂着一个写着I’m your gift的牌子。吊坠是一只猫咪的侧影，一个很标准的瑜伽里猫弓背的动作。用抽象的线条两三笔勾勒出来，简约又有趣。  
自从和主旻在一起后，MC也越发容易被各种猫咪造型的物品吸引，她不由自主地拿起来仔细端详。办公室的门却在此刻被敲了两下，然后从外面打开了。MC条件反射般地慌忙站起身。开门的是济希，她的身后是主旻。  
济希和MC打了招呼，并且附上了“请加油”的眼神，她把文件放在了办公桌上便出去了。出去的时候还体贴地关上了门。

主旻的看着MC的眼神里有惊喜也有温柔，他的嘴角挂上了笑意。只是可能是时机有些古怪，MC莫名觉得有点局促。  
“我手机没电了，我想借用一下充电器。”她扬了一扬手里的东西，却发现手里拿着的是那个饰品，“啊，不是……”  
看见那样东西，韩理事第一个反应是蹙了眉头，“看来新来的李秘书第三次把东西放错位置了。”  
然而他随即发现了MC此刻的局促。  
“这个是之前合作的设计公司的礼物，当然，也是样品。那个提案被我否决了，因为对方坚持猫咪得是金色的。不过，你喜欢吗？”他走到MC身边的办公椅上坐下，让她侧身坐在自己的怀里。  
“这个造型还蛮有趣的？”  
“猫弓背。对了，你的瑜伽教练今天给我发了邮件，称赞了你的柔韧性。”  
教练这个词提醒了MC今天来C&R的初衷。  
“主旻……你……”她转动身体，想要与身后的人面对面。然而看着对方英俊又有一点疲倦的面容的时候，一时不知道怎么开口。  
“我？”韩理事对着MC的情绪，有时候显得异乎寻常的敏锐，“你在担心我吗？最近工作是忙了一些，抱歉没有更多的时间和你相处。不过进展都很顺利，我想你不用太为我担心。虽然你的担心其实让我很高兴，特别是你还特地来C&R等我下班。”  
MC感受对方替她理了理披在肩膀上的头发。她今天穿一条平口的细肩带长裙。裙子整体是前扣的样式。上半身的修身剪裁有几分复古，裙摆散开一直垂到脚踝。她感受到了主旻的手指碰触在她肌肤上的温度。一如既往的，比她体温要低的温度。他在耐心地尝试回答她尚未问出口的问题。这是MC非常熟悉的韩主旻先生。不知道为什么，她突然就觉得不那么难以开口了。  
她盯着那个金色的猫咪吊坠，问到：“我听说你想练习开车？你没有和我说，所以我不确定我该不该问你。但我就是有点担心。”  
主旻的声音听起来显得有一些意外，“姜秘书现在是所有的关于我的事情都会和你说了吗？”  
“当然不是，这只是个例外。她也是担心你。”MC才意识到自己的直球可能会给济希带来不必要的麻烦，她立刻看向他，“拜托你不要责怪她。”  
“不用担心，我觉得这样不坏。只是我没有想到而已。而且任何你觉得疑惑的事情，你都可以来问我，也应该来问我。”  
得到了鼓励的MC这次不再回避他的视线，她说：“所以，是为什么呢？如果你愿意的话，或许可以和我说。啊……虽然如果是你都解决不了的事，我可能更帮不上什么忙，不过我想我可以帮忙分担。”她想要理解并且支持主旻想做的任何事情。只是这件事真的太危险了。哪怕主旻的幸运让他有99.9%的几率可以在事故中毫发无伤，只是那0.1%一旦发生，后果将不堪预料。  
“当真没有什么太特别的原因。只是突然觉得能够亲自开车，有些事会方便一些。”他将她搂紧了一点。  
这回轮到她惊讶了，“金司机怎么了吗？”  
金司机的驾驶技术，连主旻这样的完美主义都赞不绝口，而且金司机实际上的职责，比单纯的司机工作要复杂得多。  
主旻挑了挑眉，“这个问题，应该由你来回答会比较合适。”  
MC刚想表达困惑，却突然间明白了这句话的意义。他们在一起后，习惯以上位者的身份发号施令的韩理事，总是在学着克制自己的控制欲。他对MC说：“我当然会有我的偏好，但我不希望它们实现的前提是你的自我忽略甚至是自我牺牲。我也想要看见完整的你。况且，满足你的心愿，是我的荣幸，也是我的快乐。”  
她当时是怎么回答的呢，“我的心愿？什么都可以吗？”  
“我恐怕无法承诺‘无论什么都可以’，毕竟哪怕是我，也不得不承认，这个世界上有我做不到的事情。但我会尽我所能，而且我相信我可以做到许多人无法达成的事情。”  
她并不是有很多不切实际的幻想的人，况且她已经拥有了她最想要拥有的。不过她想了想，鬼使神差地提出了一个要求，“那我们以后可以不要在车上太亲密吗？”  
“我可以知道理由吗？”  
“就觉得当着金司机的面很亲密，会觉得很不好意思……虽然我知道你说金司机会视而不见。但视而不见又不是真的看不见。”  
其实主旻也并不曾有过太亲密的要求。只是随着和金司机日益熟悉，特别是在邮件里帮他为他儿子的事情出谋划策之后，MC变得没办法只是把金司机当成一个单纯的为主旻工作的员工。金司机更像是一个熟识的长辈。有了这样的想法，哪怕只是在金司机的车上比较热烈的接吻，也让MC觉得格外羞涩。虽然她知道对于主旻来说，大概比较难以理解这样的想法。  
主旻沉吟了一下，便点了点头：“虽然准确来说，他是背对着我们。但如果这是你的要求的话，我当然同意。只是我需要知道，太亲密的尺度是什么。”  
MC没想到对方答应地这么爽快，“大概，就到礼貌性地亲吻这一类的？”  
主旻像是被她的用词逗笑了。不过那之后，的确他都不曾在车上提过在她看来太过亲密的要求。  
只是她万万没想到，那件在看她看来已经完美结束的事，居然还有这样一个结局。

所以，现在现在该怎么办？  
MC想了想，有点艰难地开口，“那个，所以，如果我们可以在车上进行……那个，亲密行为，那么你会取消练习开车的计划吗？”  
他饶有兴趣地看着她，“这是个很诱人的条件。如果是这样的话，不是不可以。”  
MC深深吸了一口气，“那就，这么定了？我不是想要干涉你想要做的事情，只是这件事真的太危险了。伊丽莎白三世也很担心。”  
出乎意料，主旻居然笑了起来，“当然。你的要求，我都会答应。抱歉，我没有想要将这件事变成利益交换的意思。只是你为我担心的样子真的太可爱了。”他亲昵地亲了亲她的耳尖。  
MC不知道自己到底是该害羞还是尴尬。她觉得自己被他的唇轻柔触过的地方仿佛在燃烧。  
“你知道吗，你思索的时候，紧张的时候，或者不知所措的时候，会不自觉地玩手边的东西。”  
MC这才发现，不知不觉中，那根丝带被她在手腕上绕了一圈又一圈。抱着她的男人伸手捏住丝带的两端，灵巧地在她的手腕上打了个结。他握着她的手臂，举起她的手。他们的眼前是那个写着I’m your gift的牌子。  
“当时他们的说明里，这个牌子是商标的一面。这个文案是想增强客户和产品、甚至是品牌之间的连结。这个企划并没有打动我。不过现在看来，如果这个牌子设计成首饰的一部分，我应该会改变观点。”  
“哪怕猫咪是金色的也没关系吗？”  
“或许。毕竟伊丽莎白三世的毛色是无法完全复制的，最多也只能接近。”  
不知为何，MC想起了那个故事，“尊敬的韩理事，您掉的是金色的小猫咪，还是银色的小猫咪呢？答对了有奖励呦。”  
“抱歉，那两只都不是我的。我不会让我的小猫咪有机会掉进水潭里的。”是一本正经地回答，但她从他的语气里听出一点笑意。  
“恭喜您答对了！请签收您的礼物吧。”她朝他晃了晃手上的吊牌。  
“如果是这样的话……”他倾身拿过放在一旁的包，从里面取出他父亲送他的那支钢笔。这不是他惯常办公使用的钢笔，虽然他总是随身携带着。他喜欢用这只笔来签一些他看来比较重要的，或者有特殊意义的文件。  
他拔开了笔帽，再一次确认到：“那我签了？”  
MC点了点头。这样的事并没有什么需要拒绝的理由。然后她感受到左侧胸前一小片肌肤，被金属笔尖划过的触感。那个位置没有被衣服遮住，她一低头就能看见他一丝不苟地签名。  
他合上笔帽，将笔重新放回包里。他满意地审视着自己的签名，对她说：“你知道吗，我想要这样做已经很久了。让你印上只属于我的标志。”  
她抬头看见他的目光，赤诚又火热。也许别人很难想象，但他的确是非常炙热的人，至少在与她的感情里是这样的。  
她如同着魔般，凑过去吻上他的唇。他的唇有一点凉，但很快同她一样变得火热起来。他加深了这个吻，他的舌头探入她的口中，与她纠缠与共舞。  
一吻结束，他的声音变得比平常还要低沉，他说：“你不应该吻我的。要知道，当我爱的人，因为担心我特意来等我下班，因为我而答应了本来不愿答应的要求，坐在我的怀里，身上印着我的签名，告诉我她是我的礼物的时候，哪怕是我，也觉得非常情难自禁。”  
MC小声辩解：“没有不愿意答应，只是觉得同金司机熟悉之后，那样的情景变得有点羞耻。”  
“我会去试着理解你的感受的。”主旻说，“只是现在，如果你不反对，我想要拆开我礼物。”  
“现在？！”MC大惊，她这才感受到大腿下面某处变得有些明显的触感，“可是，可是这里是办公室。”  
他用桌边的触控开关反锁了办公室的门，“虽然不会有人进来打扰，但既然你担心的话，不如就让它更保险一些。最近工作真的占了我太多的私人时间，我不介意让我的私人时间来占用一下我的办公室。”  
“但是，这里……”MC企图找出其它的理由。  
“所以问题只是这里，而不是你不愿意……和我开车吗？”  
MC以为自己听错了。这简直比早晨济希和她说主旻想要练习开车还来得让人震惊和不可置信。哦，虽然都是开车。  
主旻在她震惊的目光里显得相当淡定，“嗯，这个词不是这么使用的吗？看来我需要找一找更加权威可信的网络用语词典。”  
“你，你看到了啊。”她从震惊里醒来，这也让她一瞬间转换成了害羞的模式。  
“连续四条来自系统的‘有人提到我’的高亮提醒，让我很难错过。当然，来自你的肯定，我肯定是不会错过的。以及我必须得说，Zen这一次出了相当不错的主意。所以正确的用法是？”他问。  
“Zen不是你理解那个意思吧。”MC想起聊天室的内容，却在他探究的目光里，只好硬着头皮解释，“你这么说，意思是没错。可是，这句话真的一点儿不适合韩理事啊！”她简直要挠头，“而且，这个词可能比较适合调侃的场景？我以为你是……”她说不下去了。  
“这样。看来是我破坏了气氛。你是对的，我是说，我的确是……”他看着她，同她一样没有把这句话说完。  
他们沉默着凝视彼此，在对方的眼睛里看见了自己的倒影。他在她的目光里再一次吻住了她。那是一个非常胶着的吻，仿佛没有尽头。每一次稍微的分开，都是为了下一次能吻得更加深入。以致最后分开的时候，她觉得自己的喘息都变得急促。  
“MC，我真的非常想你。虽然我知道结束工作回到家里就可以看到你，可我还是会非常想你。想要你无时无刻在我的身边，想要一遍又一遍地确认你是我的。”他的声音带着情欲的低哑。“你呢，你也想我吗？”  
“……想。我也非常想你。”她为他的话动容。她想起他们刚相遇的时候，他所彰显地强烈的占有欲。她有时候觉得强烈的占有欲可能有一部分源自于不安感。  
她伸手拉松他的领带，解开他衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣。她把口红的印记与吻痕一起印在了他两根锁骨中间的位置。那是一个艳丽的痕迹。她说：“这是我的签名。韩理事，你也是我的。”  
“那么，可以吗？”他问。  
他没有错过她近乎一个鼻音的应允。

主旻让她跨坐在自己身上。MC看着他慢条斯理地解开她腰际以下的纽扣。她的腿暴露在他的视线里。她今天穿的内裤是他挑选的，白色的丝绸质地。他的手伸进裙子里搂住她的腰，用掌心摩挲那一处的肌肤。他的吻，从她的唇，一寸一寸移到她的脖颈，再到锁骨。  
她忍不住身体后仰，背部抵在办公桌的桌沿上，手肘差点碰翻了放在一旁的那叠文件。她吓了一跳。  
“文件。”她向他求助。  
他把她搂紧，彼此的身体贴合。这样的姿势，像是他用西装外套包裹着她。他的体温透过衬衫的布料传递过来。她的下巴支在他的肩头。他侧头噬咬她的耳垂，又让舌尖在耳窝内游走，钻入耳孔。那种缠绵又湿润的触感，让她忍不住抱紧了他的背。  
只是这样一来，她更鲜明地感受到对方硬起来的性器隔着裤子贴在她双腿之间。跨坐的姿势甚至让他的硬挺擦过了她的阴蒂。那样的快感让她忍不住主动贴着他蹭弄了两下。然后她感受对方染上了情欲的吐息。  
主旻稍微同她拉开了一些距离，他用一只手解开自己的皮带，纽扣，与拉链，露出里面的内裤。过程中，他的手背蹭到MC两腿之间，手背上潮热的触感让他转而去碰触那里。尽管目光无法触及，但布料湿润的触感说明了对方的情动。他的手指从她内裤侧沿钻入，温柔地触摸着MC腿间的早已湿润的花瓣。  
“嗯，你果然很想我。”他笑。  
MC把脸埋在身前的人的怀里，不去看他的表情。她说：“那我也要检查一下韩理事是不是真的很想我。”  
她伸手探入他的内裤，摸到他坚硬火热的性器。她的手握着柱身，手指照顾着顶端的小孔，指腹来回摩挲。她感受到指尖上的一点湿意。  
“怎么样，对你检查的结果满意吗？”他这么问，却不给她回答的机会。他的拇指按上她的花核，她不由呻吟一声。  
MC感到手里的性器跳了一跳，抬头看见主旻因为情欲比以往更加性感的脸。她大着胆子踩住了椅子的边沿，身体后仰。这样的姿势，让那片湿润的布料暴露在他的视线里。然后她握着他的性器，磨蹭着她腿间敏感的缝隙。  
他当然爱极了她的主动，那是MC对他的渴望的证明。他抱着她的臀部让她贴近自己，他阳具刚好顶在她的腿心，隔着的布料浅浅戳弄穴口。  
这样的撩拨，让MC觉得煎熬与舒适融为一体。她想要退开以便脱掉自己的内裤，却被他按住了手。她疑惑地看着他，却被他抱着站了起来。她吓了一跳，攀紧他的肩膀，然而他的性器却在动作里进得更深，若不是有内裤隔着，只怕要一入到底。  
他感受到她因为惊吓陡然收紧的穴口，忍不住用力向里顶了两下。他将她放在办公桌上，用自己的阳具隔着她的内裤在穴口顶弄。手指却伸入她的内裤，揉上她的花核，随着抽插的动作按压。  
这段时间因为主旻的忙碌，比起激烈的情事，MC更希望把时间留给他的睡眠。但她当然也渴望着他。此刻来自阴蒂和穴口强烈的快感，还有身体深处隐约的空虚，让她觉得自己变得格外敏感。她仰着头喘息，很快便达到高潮。高潮让她不由自主地箍紧了穴口的硬挺，她紧紧地抱住他的身体，然后感受到从自己身体里流出的湿润的液体沿着臀缝向后，内裤大概早已湿得一塌糊涂。  
主旻则显得有点诧异，他抱着她等她从高潮中平复。一下一下地亲着她的面颊。  
“抱歉，是不是我这一阵……”  
MC伸手去捂他的嘴，不让他说完接下来的话。她迎着他的目光揽着他的脖子，向他索要了一个吻。

他想要脱下她的内裤，这次却被她阻止了。  
MC冲他摇头，“不要在这里，文件。”  
放在桌子左侧的文件就在她触手可及的位置。  
“这种情况里，难道不是应该我比文件更重要吗？”  
MC说：“一看到你的文件，就想起上一次你因为秘书把交给你批阅文件放偏5厘米而严肃教育对方的画面。”  
主旻叹了一口气，他无奈的口吻里带着宠溺，“我不觉得那是一件错误的事，只是我竟然一时不知该怎么在这种情况里回答你。这真是一个全新的体验。”  
MC忍不住笑，她凑过去，亲昵地蹭着他的面颊，低语到：“韩理事，不考虑一下沙发吗？”  
“那么，如你所愿，我的宝贝。”他抱着她，把她放到办公室的长沙发上。  
“可以关灯吗？”MC问。  
白织灯明亮的光线，让办公室不带有一丝暧昧色调或者阴影，却也加强了羞耻的感觉。  
“这次我恐怕不能同意，我想要看着你，也希望你看着我。”  
“可是……”MC稍微犹豫了一下，她将下巴和手臂支撑在沙发靠背的上沿，双膝分开，跪在沙发的坐垫上。她的腰向下弯出一道曲线，臀部尽可能地翘起。  
她问，“这样看不到，所以韩理事不喜欢吗？”  
她当然是故意的。  
她等来的不是回答，而是对方的动作。她感受到他将她的裙摆掀至腰间，然后被干脆利落地剥掉了内裤。她因为当下的姿势而微微张开的花穴完全展露在他的眼前。那里泛着湿润的水光，微微翕张，宛如邀请。  
他将龟头顶在刚刚已经被戳弄过的穴口，而后缓慢又坚定地彻底进入了她。这一次再无阻隔。  
被填满的快感，让她忍不住想要弓起背，却一眼看到了绑在手腕上的丝带，那个猫弓背的姿势和她现在的动作刚好连成一组。  
她想要转开眼睛，却听见他说：“看来你的瑜伽教练的评价很客观，起码你猫弓背和猫伸展的姿势一定非常标准。”他的手抚摸着她的腰肢，又去揉捏她的臀。他抚触过的地方皆变得格外敏感。  
他的动作不急不缓，却让她觉得难耐。她下意识地夹紧了他在她身体里的阳具，却惹来他的一声低笑。  
他停下动作，说：“臀再稍微抬高一点。”  
MC照着他的指令动作。当他再一次进入的时候，性器精准地擦过了她的甬道内最敏感的那一点。她不由惊呼一声，声音在安静的办公室里显得格外突兀，她整个人都僵住了。  
他俯下身，亲吻着她颈后的肌肤，一路吮吻至蝴蝶骨。然后才同她说：“没关系，我的办公室的隔音非常好。你可以尽情地发出声音。”  
她把头埋在自己的胳膊里，半晌“嗯”了一声。  
他挺腰一下下深入。动作逐渐快起来，却每一下都碰到她最敏感的那一点上。她忍不住伸出左手扶着沙发后面的墙面，绑在她手上的牌子随着身后的人的顶弄晃动。  
I'm your gift.  
主旻的视线落在那行字上，身下的动作愈发猛烈。  
MC甚至自己都能感受到自己体内的水一股接着一股往外涌，小腹一片酸胀的快感，全身都觉得酥软。这样的姿势进得尤其深，她无法克制地溢出了的甜腻的声音，她的声音里混着抽插时的水声。一室肆意的情欲。  
快感堆叠到了极致，MC绷紧了身体，在对方再一次撤离自己体内的时候，再也忍不住喷出了透明的液体。然而这一次她身后的男人没有给他任何休息的时间。他不再忍耐自己，大力进出着她因为高潮而格外敏感的甬道。快感让他的阳具更加膨胀，几乎要逼出她的眼泪。她在高潮中迎来他释放在她体内的时刻，花穴猛然绞紧他的阳具，内壁一抽一抽地痉挛，连身体都忍不住跟着耸动。  
她瘫坐在沙发上，顾不上体内流出的浊液弄脏了沙发的皮质面料。然后她感受到自己被他抱在了怀里。他的吻落在下来，她仰头靠在他的怀里，感受他的吻落依次在她的额头，鼻尖，脸颊，唇瓣。

情事过后的氛围总有一种懒散的平静。他与她十指交握，亲吻代替了所有语言，直到MC感受到主旻放在外套口袋的手机的震动。大概是短信息，但主旻没有拿出来检查。  
他清了一下喉咙，问她：“想不想洗澡？会让你觉得舒服一些。”  
尽管中央空调几乎蒸干了她的身上的薄汗，可是某处却依然十分黏腻。她点了点头，却不想动，只是催他：“你的手机震动了。”  
“我知道。”  
说话间，手机再次震动起来。这一次他拿出来看了。  
“是姜秘书，她问我如果我还在办公室，并且有空的话，可不可以去一趟会议室。”  
MC一瞬间觉得自己刚才做的那些事可能都被别人知道了。她的确是想收着声音的，只是后来快感太激烈，让她无从控制。  
“你办公室的隔音……”她问。  
“你是在怀疑我吗？”他问，倒也不是要同她计较的严肃口吻，“你放心，我是不会让别的任何人听到你这么可爱的声音的。”  
她把脸埋入她的怀里，皮肤碰触到柔软的布料，她突然意识到，他居然还衣着完整。  
她不由地坐起身，打量身边的人，然后她看到他衬衣下摆的水痕，一时失语。她当然知道那个痕迹是怎么一回事。他的裤子估计也未能幸免，只是被黑色所掩盖。  
“你要不要去洗澡换衣服？”她有些艰难开口。  
他的笑容没有丝毫掩饰，“你不是不想被别人知道？但如果我换一套衣服出去，大概别人就都知道是怎么回事了。”  
“不会有人发现53mm和57mm的条纹衬衫有什么区别的。”她试图反驳，却因为心虚而显得没什么底气。  
“我很高兴，你记得这么清楚。”

他将她抱到位于里间休息室的床上，自己则走进浴室清理。他没有关门，MC听见他接了个电话，他对着电话那头简短地应了两句，然后她看见他走出来。她发现他换了裤子，尽管都是黑色的，但这一条的剪裁略微宽松。她惊异于自己竟可以辨认出这样的细节。  
然而他居然还穿着刚才的那件衬衫与外套。他整理好衬衫纽扣，重新打好了领带，把西装外套的纽扣扣好。  
他对她说：“我去一下会议室，很快就回来。不会超过三十分钟。你安心在这里，不会有别人进来。等我回来，我们回家。”  
她眼看着他过来吻了她一下，便要开门出去。  
“等下！”她急忙叫住他，“你不换衬衫吗？”  
“他们在等。”  
MC当然不好再说什么，她小声嘀咕，“明明有时间换裤子。”  
这句话却被他捕捉去了，“我很高兴，你居然注意到这么细致的别人通常都不会发现的区别。”  
他再吻了一吻她，便开门出去了。

走去浴室需要先穿过衣帽间，MC惊讶地发现，衣帽间居然有一个柜子挂着各式当季的女装。衣服显然都是她的尺寸。她拉开下面的抽屉，里面备着内衣，袜子，以及其它的配件。主旻从来没和她提过，他当然知道她其实很少来会来C&R的大楼。  
她在穿衣镜中打量自己时候，发现主旻在情事里居然仔细地照顾了她的裙子，尽管她此刻裙摆的纽扣敞开着，但除了几道不太自然却也不怎么明显的皱褶之外，其余一切完好。  
他是非常自我的人，这是他成长环境给予他的特质。然而遇到她以后，他展现了体贴入微的这一面，他总是在观察与倾听她所在意的。  
她只取用了一套内衣。在淋浴的水柱下，她低头看见胸口的那个签名。她想了想，用沐浴露的时候，特意避开了那一片皮肤。

等MC收拾整理好一切，坐在沙发上给已经自动关机的手机插上电源的时候，主旻恰好拿着一份文件开门进来。他自然地过来亲昵地吻了她的面颊。  
“我拿了一套内衣。”她同他说。  
“嗯，都是给你准备的。虽然准备的时候其实没有预计到会真的用到。”  
他的回答让她不知道该说什么，仿佛刚才大胆的要求并不是来自于这个人一样。  
她默默地想，明明他才是那个要开车的人。嗯，两种意义上的开车。  
他们打算离开的时候，济希还在位于外间的办公室工作，她同他们打招呼。  
“韩理事，我想和您确认一下，会议室空调的温度是否需要调整？”  
主旻给出了否定的答案。济希表示知道了，然后同他们道别。  
回家的车上，MC随口问起这件事。  
主旻从文件里抬起头，深深看了她一眼，“她是在提醒我，我刚才开会时候，包括现在外套的纽扣不和礼节。”  
MC不明所以然。此刻的主旻坐在他身边，西装上单排的两粒纽扣都完整地扣着。  
他耐心同她解释，“单排两粒纽扣，下面那一粒不应该扣上。坐下的时候最好解开所有的扣子。但我……”他扬了一扬眉毛。  
MC在他的目光里，脸几乎红成了番茄。  
“你，你这样不舒服吧。要，要不要解开？”她结结巴巴地说。  
他凑过来在她耳边低声到，“我猜你不想要让金司机看见。”  
“可……可我答应了你，你可以在车上做你任何想做的事情。”  
“让你觉得开心和舒适，是我最想做的事情。”他这么回应她。

“韩理事计划练习开车”风波就这样平稳度过了。金司机恪守岗位，每天尽责且完美地完成着工作。他们偶尔也会在车上接吻，比“礼貌性”更热烈一些，却也不到让MC太过羞涩的程度。MC松了一口气。  
不过她一直不知道的是，她的韩理事计划练习开车，根本与金司机的事无关。  
那是之前他们一起看过一部电影，电影里的相爱的男女主角因为现实缘由不得不分手。主旻对这种情节没有丝毫共情，他坚信倘若相爱，就应当用尽一切方法相守。只是MC却看得十分投入。  
有一段回忆始终贯穿整部电影，那是男女主角在一起时一起开车去旅行的经历。镜头里，他们在无尽的荒原上沿着公路仿佛要开到地老天荒。他们在分别后始终无法忘记彼此。那条公路与彼时的相爱的两个人，被一遍又一遍地在日后冗长繁琐的生活里重温。  
“也许一生有这样一段记忆就够了。”MC看完电影说。  
“这样的记忆，打动人的地方是什么呢？”主旻问。  
“大概就是，可以抛开整个世界，独享爱人与这一段感情？就像你和伊丽莎白三世相处的时候，也不希望有别人来打扰。”MC试图解释。  
主旻点头表示了解了。他明白她表达的意思，却错把它解读成这是她希望达成的事。  
既然他爱的人喜欢，他又有什么理由不去为她达成呢。他这么想。  
只是他没想到这个计划一开始就被MC打断了，虽然他认为打断的具体方式不坏。不，应该说，是相当不错。  
只是MC的那个愿望……从来不会只有一个计划的韩理事，思考着是不是应该考取飞行员执照。不过这次，还是提前和MC商量一下好了。  
他正想着，思绪被敲门声打断，书房的门没有关，MC探进一个脑袋，“还在忙吗？”  
他发现此刻已经距离饭点已经过了五分钟。这对他而言并不是常见的事情。  
“没有，我们去吃饭吧。”他关上电脑界面上的私人备忘录。同她一起走去餐厅。  
用餐的时候，他状似无意地问MC新年假期的计划。  
MC的一半思绪还停留在面前的汤上，她不假思索地说：“去哪都好，只要是和你一起。”  
他沉吟了一下，问：“不想挑个只有我们两个天涯海角吗？”  
MC抬起了头，半开玩笑到：“怎么听着像是要私奔的电影情节。和韩主旻先生私奔，听起来相当有诱惑力。只是估计有很多人，当然还有伊丽莎白三世会很想念我们的。”  
她仔细打量着面前这个突然提出如此古怪的念头的男人，带着些试探地问：“那个项目，上个月不是顺利完结了吗？”  
他知道他误会了，解释说：“只是觉得你可能会喜欢这个计划。”  
“我？”MC显得有点惊讶，她完全没联系到之前的电影和关于电影内容的对话，“我的话，去天涯海角还是在家里的客厅看书都很棒，重点是只要在你身边。”  
她对他微笑。

 

番外一：  
李秘书最后留在C&R工作了，不过更换了职位。因为她虽然一直对细节的记忆不在行，却是个十分有创意的人。  
后来主旻无意从济希那里知道李秘书即将结婚的消息。他以私人的名义，包了礼金给她。不再是秘书的李秘书十分惊讶，同时被礼金的数目吓了一跳。她特意找了机会和主旻道谢。  
她那位向来严格的上司对她说：“不客气。因为你上次归置错了我抽屉里的东西，让我收获了意外的惊喜。”  
李秘书一瞬间以为那份礼金其实是遣散费。  
主旻看着眼前的人，说：“我的意思是，谢谢。”  
李秘书看见了他的上司万年不变的冷淡面孔上居然有一丝笑意。尽管到最后也没弄清楚到底是什么状况，但她当下便立刻决定，自己一定要努力成为一个在细节上也对自己严格要求的人。

 

番外二：  
“办公室驾驶事件”过后的第二天晚上，MC照例洗澡，这次她没有避开那个签名，然而她发现，用沐浴露来回搓了三遍，字迹虽然淡了些，却还依然清晰可辩。  
吹干了头发，穿着睡衣的MC跑去找那位始作俑者。  
她把睡衣的领口拉开给他看。对方显得毫不惊讶，“签字钢笔用的墨水都是防水防光的，完全祛除可能还需要几天。”  
他的拇指轻柔地触过那一片肌肤，“如果你觉得困扰的话，可以穿领口稍微高一些的衣服。”  
“……”MC差点想问，这是不是才是你的最终目的。但是对方落在她那处肌肤上的亲吻，让她忘记了这个问题。  
……  
韩主旻先生看着在自己怀里睡着的MC，只拉到胸口的被子，让她肩膀和胸前的肌肤在卧室暖色的夜灯下泛着蜜色的光泽。  
他的手指再一次滑过那个淡褪了的签名。熟睡中的人大概是觉得痒，又往他的怀里钻了钻。  
他想，倘若确认了墨水对人体无害，那么他应该认真地考虑再签一次。  
当然和衣服无关，他不介意签在任何更私密的地方。  
“我的。”他亲了亲睡梦里她，低声说，“当然，我也是你的。”


End file.
